


Стратегия и тактика

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: После окончания академии Гарма оказывается под крылом семьи, а Чар вынужден перебиваться случайными подработками на Земле. Когда у последнего появляется шанс вернуться в строй, они встречаются впервые за несколько месяцев.
Relationships: Char Aznable/Garma Zabi
Kudos: 4





	Стратегия и тактика

Шаги отдавались эхом в пустом коридоре нижнего складского уровня космопорта. Не так Гарма себе представлял первую встречу после выпуска из академии.  
Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что они будут служить вместе, но Гарма никак не мог предположить, что перед самым вручением дипломов Чара исключат, оборвав три года стараний, перечеркнув отличную учёбу, выбросив на помойку лучшего студента, и всё просто потому, что "нужно кого-то наказать". Гарма ничуть не сожалел о нападении на базу (и Чар, он знал, тоже), но несправедливость жгла глаза: если бы Гарма не был Заби, выгнали бы и его. Хотя их не за что было выгонять: они были правы, и весь Зион встретил их как героев. Чёртова политика!..  
Больше политики Гарма ненавидел только Федерацию. Даже сейчас, за пятнадцать минут до своего первого вылета в роли и. о. капитана, он идёт по грёбаному складу, потому что федералы не смогли обеспечить безопасность земных космопортов. Потому что со вчерашней ночи сообщение между десятью из них и Зум-сити было парализовано, и дневной челнок Чара задержался на три часа. Феды не могут справиться с какой-то кучкой экстремистов у себя там, на полуразорённой планете, а тянут кривые ручонки в колонии!..  
— Привет, — раздался знакомый голос из широкого проёма, мимо которого Гарма едва не пролетел. — Блок D здесь.  
Гарма затормозил, вздрогнув. Чар стоял у арки, скрестив руки на груди, в джинсах, блёклой ветровке поверх красной футболки и, конечно же, в новых тёмных очках. Он немного загорел и, кажется, стал чуточку выше и шире в плечах. Гарма проговорил в ответ что-то среднее между "Привет" и "Я в курсе". Нервно дёрнул прядь над правым глазом, обругал себя за это, едва заметив самодовольную ухмылку, и остался стоять в полуметре, будто боясь, что Чар растворится, как мираж.  
— Новая форма тебе идёт. — Чар решил подойти сам и даже сделал первый шаг.  
— А тебе твоя нет, — ляпнул (и соврал) Гарма, прежде чем успел подумать, что, наверно, Чару это слышать тяжелее, чем ему. — Изви…  
— Ну, вероятно, это ненадолго, — голос Чара был спокоен и гипнотически-вкрадчив, почти как той ночью в их спальне перед злополучным нападением на базу федов.  
Когда его рука оказалась в опасной близости, Гарма вывернулся и решительно прошёл в складской блок. Прядь над глазом вдруг стала раздражать, и Гарма снова откинул её в сторону, потому что, если заправить её за ухо, он будет выглядеть глупо.  
— Какого чёрта мы тут делаем? — Гарма, стараясь казаться недовольным, осматривал склад с огромными контейнерами.  
— Гостиница космопорта забита. — В голосе Чара не слышалось сожаления.  
Он там на Земле мозги себе поджарил?  
— И что? Тут везде камеры, если ты не знал.  
Чар молча прошёл в один из углов склада, где у стены уже стояла его сумка-планшет. Оставалось только проследовать за ним, и Гарма думал, что с камер они, наверно, выглядят нелепо (или подозрительно). Стоило ему оказаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как Чар ловким и сильным, привычным движением сграбастал его и зажал между собой и стеной.  
В голове всё резко перемешалось, но страх и возмущение были чуть сильнее — Гарма безуспешно пытался оттолкнуть его (хотя кусаться не стал). Чар наконец оторвался от его губ и выдохнул прерывисто прямо в ухо:  
— Слепая. Зона.  
Это ничего не прояснило, но голос звучал так уверенно (впрочем, как всегда), почти вызывающе, одним тоном как бы вопрошая: "Ты сомневаешься _во мне_?".  
— С чего ты взял? — выдавил-таки Гарма, хотя оба чувствовали: он почти перестал сопротивляться, даже напоказ.  
Чар устало вздохнул, будто приходилось объяснять таблицу умножения. Но учитель из него всегда был терпеливый, поэтому, попутно освобождая талию Гармы от ремня, он дал ему пару подсказок:  
— Второй курс. Основы контроля систем безопасности.  
Подсказки (или мозг Гармы) работали плохо. Из-за тёмных стёкол было не понять, смотрит Чар вниз — на то, как внаглую расстёгивает пуговицы на новом кителе, — или на него, и от этого традиционно становилось не по себе. И ещё оттого, что Гарма поверил уже: Чар всё знает и всё просчитал. Он и правда просчитал, потому что…  
— Курсач?! — Догадка пронзила мозг, когда Чар чиркнул ногтями по коже живота, выпростав заправленную в форменные брюки рубашку, поэтому на последнем слоге Гарма почти вскрикнул.  
Звучало настолько дико, что Гарма не знал, пугаться ему опять или хохотать. Он правда полагается на свой долбаный курсач полуторагодовой давности?!  
— Если вкратце, на складах длительного хранения класса D используют старые камеры, из-за этого в обзоре есть слепые пятна — здесь и, — Чар ткнул пальцем себе за плечо, — там. Поэтому в таких местах контейнеры не ставят. Записи просматривают, только если что-то пропадёт. Отличное место, дёшево и сердито.  
Звучало вопиюще нелепо. Кошмарно глупо. Максимально ненадёжно.  
Где-то в глубине души Гарма Заби был в восторге.  
Вообще-то капитулировать ещё было рано, но сколько у них там осталось, минут двенадцать? Из них семь ему на дорогу до ангара.  
Спина Чара была невероятно горячей, и Гарма, просунув руки между ветровкой и футболкой, словно наконец отогревал озябшие руки. А ещё Чар действительно стал чуточку выше, как будто даже старше, хотя прошло всего несколько месяцев. Прежде чем окунуться в раскалённую лаву, Гарма успел подумать, что тому чертовски шло взрослеть.

— Чар, я опаздываю.  
Они стояли чересчур близко друг к другу, чтобы не понимать: ещё немного, и никто никуда не пойдёт. Одежда казалась тонкой, словно лёгкая простынь, и в то же время до безобразия плотной, словно металлическая преграда.  
— Мне казалось, Заби задерживаются, а не опаздывают.  
— Я не могу заставить ждать меня целый корабль! Такого даже отец себе не позволяет!  
— Ш-ш-ш, орать мне в ухо не обязательно, — Чар, словно в отместку, прикусил мочку уха Гармы, и тот недовольно ткнул его в бок. — Ну сделай так, чтобы ты ждал корабль, а не он тебя.  
— В смысле?  
Чар пожал плечами:  
— Ты большой начальник, придумай. — Гарма едва слышно взвыл. — Ну или можно понадеяться, что меня никуда не перебросят, и мы встретимся дня через три. Или нет.  
Взвыть захотелось сильнее, но Гарма сдержался. Со страдальческой миной несколько секунд потупил в одну точку, а потом зашагал к аппарату внутренней связи у лифта.  
Почему, почему Чар всегда прав. В этом есть что-то сверхъестественное.

Из коридора сначала доносились неясные отголоски: Гарма говорил отрывисто, дежурными фразами. Потом резко повысил тон. Чар ухмыльнулся, гордясь его изобретательностью.  
— …в смысле не продували систему?! Что значит "не было приказа"?! Это стандартная процедура, так какого?!.. Да мне плевать, какому особому уставу следует капитан Хан, у меня перед длительным полётом положен продув. У вас сорок минут. Мне всё равно, как!..  
Сорок минут? Вот балда.  
Гарма возвращался слегка нахмуренным, серьёзно-недовольным, что совсем не сочеталось с соблазнительной растрёпанностью и тем, насколько кощунственно неаккуратно выглядела форма, совсем недавно так славно на нём сидевшая. Или сочеталось слишком хорошо. Чар сильнее, чем раньше, ощутил, как наливается обжигающим — почти до боли — жаром. Нужно быть терпеливым. За сорок минут тоже можно много успеть.

Чар навис над Гармой, упёршись одной рукой в холодную стену рядом с его головой; второй заигрывал со злополучной прядкой, пересыпая мягкие яркие волосы, "случайно" подушечками пальцев касаясь щеки — невесомо, щекотно. Чар редко так делал. И всегда выглядел при этом пугающе серьёзно. Слишком настоящим, слишком увлечённым, почти уязвимым, будто забывал включить привычный насмешливый образ.  
Гарме это казалось неправильным.  
К чёрту.  
Он сдёрнул с Чара очки, наигранно небрежно бросил их в сторону сумки (разумеется, попал куда нужно). В Чаре что-то изменилось — в позе, выражении лица. В верную сторону. А ещё теперь Гарма мог видеть его глаза, и это было самое ценное.  
— Тебе повезло, что они не разбились.  
— Тц, а по-моему, надо было дальше кидать.  
Настолько очевидная, топорная, безыскусная провокация, что в чьём угодно исполнении она бы выглядела смехотворно. Но Гарме шло. Или попросту Чару нравилось, что тот до сих пор флиртует, как первокурсница. Может, скучал по восторженно-злобным взглядам, к которым привык за первые два года знакомства, а может, нравилось его менять. И смотреть, как Гарма меняется сам, учится чередовать роли, играть по чужим правилам.  
Чар любил играть с ним, особенно когда Гарма дурел от прикосновений, расплывался ласковой лужицей. Но когда ему удавалось выглядеть высокомерно, даже стоя на коленях, — это Чар любил больше всего.  
Из-за вылета Гарма был при полном параде и всех регалиях, и это очень… нет, это охренительно возбуждало. Как и то, с каким выражением крайнего сомнения он растерянно осмотрелся по сторонам, словно ища, что же подложить под колени; но склад был пуст (а Чар не собирался предлагать буклет, покоившийся в рюкзаке). И Гарме пришлось, скорчив гримасу я-тебе-это-припомню, опуститься на пол прямо так, рискуя запачкать штаны драгоценной формы, в которой как минимум до конца дня ему стоять на мостике.  
Недовольный, всё ещё помнящий о камерах и как никогда остро чувствующий несовпадение своего положения отведённой роли, Гарма смотрел на него снизу вверх почти с ненавистью. Чар почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит и так.  
Гарма знал, что у Чара мозги плавятся именно от такого взгляда. Чем больше гордости, неприступности и, как ни удивительно, вместе с тем старательности будет в каждом его движении, тем быстрее Чар слетит с катушек. Грёбаная маска превосходства трескалась и улетала далеко-далеко на третьей космической. И всему виной был Гарма Заби у его ног. Не было на свете зрелища восхитительней, чем Чар с пересохшими от возбуждения губами, который хватается за стол, стул, столб двухэтажной общажной кровати или ручку в душе, да за что угодно, лишь бы не подкосились ноги — от того, как Гарма управляется с его членом, того, что Гарма позволяет с собой делать и делает сам, заглатывая до конца, до перекрытого дыхания, рези в глазах, почти до полуобморочного состояния. Когда Гарма выпускал член изо рта, непременно закашлявшись и прослезившись, на него смотрели мутным, едва осознанным взглядом, дёргали наверх резко — за ворот, подбородок или волосы — и долго, бесконечно долго и страстно целовали, пожирали, одновременно схватывая крупной горячей рукой его руку, опуская их вниз…  
Гарма проигрывал битву, потакая его прихоти, но всегда выигрывал эту маленькую войну. И считал себя очень хорошим стратегом.  
Он нервно откинул прядку от лица, хотя знал, что она непременно вернётся обратно. Сверху послышался смешок, а затем — когда Гарма обхватил у основания уже возбуждённый член — несдержанный стон-вздох. В форме становилось нестерпимо жарко, везде. Гарма неспешно — даже слишком — задвигал сжатой ладонью, облизнул губы (за ним ведь пристально следили) и, ухватившись свободной рукой за внутреннюю сторону бедра, подался вперёд.  
Охнув, Чар вцепился в волосы Гармы, когда тот ловко поднырнул под него и мягким жаром мошонку опалило снизу. Гарма умудрялся смотреть вверх, слишком открыто и непристойно, настолько непохоже на себя. Чар слышал, как тот причмокнул несколько раз, затем увидел, как Гарма прикрыл глаза; ощутил прохладный воздух, быстро пронёсшийся между своей мокрой плотью и жадно вдыхавшими этот воздух губами… а потом Чар просто запрокинул голову, стараясь не выпустить из дрожащего рта ни одного позорного звука, потому что нельзя было сдаваться так легко. Гарма вцепился в его бёдра обеими руками, до боли (видимо, боясь, что Чар дёрнется), и втянул яички целиком, после сразу же торопливо, бешено и мелко задёргав языком, хотя места у него во рту, казалось, едва хватало на всё это. Искры сыпались из глаз, Чар скользил вспотевшей ладонью по металлической стене, в голове, как пульсирующие огни вдалеке, билось только одно: рано, рано!.. они, блять, только начали, он не может позволить этому случиться, ни за что.  
Секундное облегчение: его освободили из горячего плена, напоследок дыхнув горячо-освежающе; Гарма принялся покусывать кожу на ноге, игриво и бесцельно, переступил с одного колена на другое, то ли перенося центр тяжести, то ли пытаясь принять более устойчивое и удобное положение (сапоги, Чар знал, плохо гнулись в носке).  
Где-то с этой же мыслью пришло осознание, что человеку неплохо бы дышать, и Чар осмелился посмотреть вниз. Это было зря. Или нет. В любом случае Гарма Заби всё ещё был там, на коленях, в пока ещё чистой, но уже давно блядски помятой форме, преисполненный чувства собственного превосходства ещё больше, чем прежде (чем следовало — сейчас и вообще). Кольнула знакомая лёгкая нотка раздражения, но, несмотря на неё, Чар опустил расслабленную кисть с волос Гармы к его лицу, и тот, как по команде, прильнул к ней щекой да так и потянулся дальше. Остановившись, Чар подождал, пока Гарма ткнётся губами ему в ладонь, затем — знакомым им обоим жестом очертил пальцами контур подбородка и легонько приподнял его чуть выше. Гарма, упрямо смотря на него, как бы нехотя приоткрыл рот, когда Чар прислонил к его губам пальцы. Точно так же он впустил их в себя, но ненадолго: Чар сам убрал руку. Глубоко вдохнув, осторожно, едва касаясь, Чар провёл пальцами по собственному члену, будто проверяя себя на прочность. Гарма высунул язык и мазнул кончиком по самому чувствительному. А потом ещё. Уверенности у Гармы заметно поубавилось: начиналось самое сложное. Этот факт тоже приятно щекотал нервы Чару, смешиваясь с ноткой раздражительности: он чувствовал странное удовлетворение от того, что Гарме сложно было сделать всё правильно, и в то же время где-то внутри разливалось тепло от осознания, что делал он это с завидным усердием. И регулярностью (по крайней мере, пока они могли жить вместе). В такие моменты Чар никогда не мог понять, хочет ли он как можно скорее и безудержнее оттрахать того в рот или, напротив, приподнять, прижать к себе и долго, неторопливо и осторожно заливать своим теплом, пока чаша Гармы не переполнится и они не рухнут отсыпаться. Чар никогда не мог выбрать. Поэтому обычно делал сначала первое, а потом — второе.  
Гарма медленно, очень медленно продвигался вперёд и так же осторожно подавался назад, не смыкая губ и высунув неподвижно лежащий язык; у Чара вновь перехватило дыхание: от тягучего, бесконечного наслаждения, от вида того, как головка его члена скрывается за холёными тонкими губами и появляется — снова и снова, от знания, что, стоит ему сделать лишь одно движение, и мучительное предвкушение сменится ярким взрывом, безудержной скачкой, что лишь от него зависит, что будет дальше. Но чёртов Заби всё портит, качнувшись вперёд слишком далеко, явно взяв больше, чем сам рассчитывал, сомкнув-таки губы (и не только) — Чар шипит, грязно и бессвязно ругается, тащит его за волосы назад. Голова Гармы никуда не двигается, и, вцепившись в его ноги, совсем рядом с пахом, стальной хваткой, Гарма втягивает в себя воздух. От новой неосторожности у Чара на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но самое худшее обнаруживается, когда Гарма наконец отстраняется, чтобы прокашляться и утереть рот: Чар ёбаный мазохист. Он, конечно, подозревал и раньше (Гарма никогда не страдал аккуратностью в минете), но сейчас Чар попросту не мог понять, плохо ему или хорошо, а это обычно значило "всё сразу". Стояк, разумеется, никуда не делся, и они просто вынуждены были продолжить.  
"Боевые ранения" зализываются и заглаживаются самым тщательным и нежным образом, Чар нетерпеливо матерится, и Гарма снова погружает в свой рот самый кончик, осторожно смыкает губы, обводит языком по кругу…  
Твою мать, будь проклят род Заби до десятого колена!.. Это невыносимо!  
Словно от импульса, прошившего его по самый затылок, Чар дёргает бёдрами, врезается во что-то твёрдое и в то же время возбуждающе-мягкое; он чувствует конвульсивное сопротивление и слышит мычание, но, словно в бреду, не в силах больше терпеть эту превосходную пытку, тупо толкается ещё несколько раз и только потом тянет Гарму за шиворот наверх. Он целует его — скорее беспорядочно тычется губами — куда попадёт: в подбородок, щёку, висок, мимолётно замечая, что там влажно и солёно, затем снова возвращается вниз, впечатывается в рот и давит Гарме на плечи, опуская обратно. Слегка замешкавшись, Гарма всё же уступает жёсткому давлению ладони сзади и упирающегося члена спереди, приоткрывает губы, позволяя проскользнуть внутрь. Чар всё равно чувствует сопротивление и едва преодолевает искушение дожать, полностью взять под свой контроль это безобразие, но слишком хорошо знает, что слёту Гарма возьмёт только половину. Он может больше, и Чар непременно хочет увидеть, как он это сделает. Поэтому Чар расслабляет кисть, позволяя отклониться назад и сглотнуть, одобряюще поглаживает затылок массажирующим движением. Гарма понимает — расслабляет плечи, прикрывает глаза.  
Он перехватывает член у основания, сменяя руку Чара. Чар глубоко вздыхает, как перед забегом, и слегка подталкивает его.  
Понемногу за каждый раз Гарма продвигается всё выше, иногда наклоняя голову то в одну, то в другую сторону; рука Чара пружинит на затылке, помогая раскачиваться и заставляя думать о том, что ещё немного и закружится голова.  
Каждый раз Гарма отклоняется на вдохе, и вскоре Чар начинает едва слышно постанывать; мысль, что от такого тянущего давления его член сегодня как пить дать увеличится на пару сантиметров, и глупа, и смешна, но Гарма так старается, что скоро Чар и правда поверит, будто это возможно. Чар придерживает второй рукой фиолетовые волосы, давно превратившиеся в паклю, чтобы не мешались им обоим, и с наслаждением видит, что Гарма заглатывает уже больше половины. Что Чар погружается, проталкивается, протискивается в приятно-узкое, не тянущееся, вожделенное и труднодоступное, чувствуется и так: он рефлекторно всё дольше задерживает Гарму перед тем, как тот снова сможет сдать обратно, чтобы продлить это невероятное тянущее ощущение хоть на мгновение. Но видеть и знать, что осталось совсем немного, — совсем разное. Если бы он мог позволить себе записать видео, одного зрелища было бы достаточно, чтобы хорошо подрочить — и не раз.  
Сердце стучит в голове, оглушая, и когда Гарма наконец утыкается ему носом в пах, Чара сгибает пополам, он, уже не сдерживаясь, низко и громко стонет, стискивает пальцы на спутанных волосах, будто пытаясь их вырвать, вжимает в себя, насаживает ещё сильнее, хотя уже некуда, пытается пробиться мелкими хаотичными толчками. Гарма задыхается, колотит его по бокам, стонет возмущённо — и от лёгкой вибрации Чар взрывается фейерверком, изливается прямо туда, в глубокое и недоступное, сладко дрожащее, сводящее с ума почти. Он ослабляет захват — Гарма шарахается назад, падает задницей на пол, но так и остаётся сидеть с задранной головой, потому что захват на затылке снова крепчает, и он едва успевает судорожно вздохнуть несколько раз: от быстрого скольжения Чара накрывает второй волной, и он задерживает самый конец члена у него во рту, продолжая кончать, судорожно выжимая остатки. Наконец, он залепляет ему рот ладонью, пока Гарма не проглотит всё, что получил. И только потом Чар отпускает его, позволяет окончательно осесть.  
И сползает по стене сам, на пару секунд будто отрубившись. Лёгкие болят, как после марш-броска. Гарма смотрит волком из-под спутавшихся волос, шумно дышит и прикрывает рот рукой.  
— Иди сюда, — Чар говорит это совсем иначе: мягко, почти ласково, насколько это возможно. Он протягивает руку, и осоловевший Гарма делает несколько робких шагов на четвереньках.  
Его обнимают, покрывают лицо поцелуями.  
Гарма всё ещё обижен, разумеется:  
— Ты сегодня себя превзошёл. — Он косится на часы. — Целых четыре минуты — новый рекорд.  
Чару слишком хорошо, чтобы огрызаться в ответ. Ну или почти.  
— Твой рекорд в полминуты даже ты сам не побьёшь. Хотя...  
Звякает пряжка ремня на зелёных брюках — когда ткань перестаёт жать, у Гармы вырывается вздох облегчения от долгожданной свободы. Весьма недолгой.

— Ты ничего не забыл?  
"Мозги я забыл, когда переезжал к тебе комнату в общаге", — хочется ответить Гарме, но вместо этого он перестаёт оттирать пыль с брюк и смотрит на Чара. Тот с видом спасателя держит ремень от его кителя. Гарма протягивает руку, но Чар отводит ремень в сторону.  
— Иди сюда.  
Он обхватывает ремнём талию Гармы, пристально всматриваясь ему в глаза, вынуждая любоваться ещё тлеющим огоньком в голубом. Застёжка послушно щёлкает: у неё не было шансов против Чара.  
Романтик хренов.  
— Спасибо.

Пока они дошли до лифта, Гарму успели донять вопросами о том, чем нынче занимается вице-адмирал Дозл, для чего понадобилась его, Чара Азнабля, высококвалифицированная помощь и связано ли это с "теми разработками, о которых ты мне говорил".  
— Гарма, не будь занудой.  
— Это секретная информация, ты гражданский, ничем не могу помочь.  
Гарму снова вжали в стену — он хотел бы вывернуться и заломать этому поганцу его загребущие руки за спину, но не смог. На самом деле не пытался. Ему было отчаянно мало получаса, и Чару, он видел, тоже: они ещё не спалили всё, что накопилось. От крепкого, но не болезненного захвата чуть пониже затылка Гарма снова "поплыл".  
— Можешь, — Чар выдохнул ему это прямо в губы, нагло и уверенно.  
Он же сам узнает через пару часов. И после такого Гарма-то — "избалованный"?  
Чар с самодовольной и немного блаженной улыбкой щекотал его губы своими, слегка отклоняясь назад, если Гарма пытался сократить лишний миллиметр между ними. Раз, второй, тре… да чтоб тебя!..  
Не дав Гарме взорваться, Чар чмокнул его пару раз и сделал полшажка назад, пока самоконтроль опять не дал трещину. Что такое может случиться снова, Гарме знать не обязательно.  
Глупый Заби, мог бы дать техникам полтора часа и не мучать сразу всех.  
— Ну?  
Чар всё ещё был опасно близко, и его рука на шее, слева, мешала придумывать отговорки (особенно мешал палец, теребящий мочку уха). Гарма пихнул Чара в грудь, чтобы тот отодвинулся ещё немного.  
— Да, это то, о чём ты думаешь. — Самодовольная улыбка стала шире. — Будешь носиться по открытому космосу в ведре с болтами, в три раза быстрее любого корабля, а под жопой тебе установят ядерный реактор.  
Гарма хотел язвительно добавить: "Ты счастлив?" — но Чар его опередил.  
— Восхитительно!  
На его лице действительно светился восторг, как у ребёнка, которого наконец пообещали пустить во-о-о-н на те самолётики в парке. Ненормальный.  
Радость Чар поспешил излить на Гарму, и тот жадно её впитывал, то поддаваясь, покорно впуская его язык, вторя каждому движению, то вырываясь и мелкими угрожающими укусами не позволяя продолжить, окрашивая и без того пылавшие губы Чара в ярко-красный. Чар мог бы — хотел — поставить зазнавшегося зионского принца на место, но, чёрт побери, тогда они оба не выдержат и трахнутся ещё раз прямо здесь, у лифта.  
Чар примирительно и торопливо, как бы почти прощаясь, поцеловал его в ухо и чуть пониже.  
— Как-нибудь обязательно покатаю тебя на ведре с болтами.  
К его удивлению, Гарма резво запротестовал:  
— Ещё чего! Я в эту хренотень не полезу, пока её на конвейер не поставят.  
Нелепая, но очевидная догадка:  
— Ты что, боишься? — Гарма снова не успел среагировать однозначно и быстро; Чар рассмеялся прямо ему в шею, как умел только он: долго, раскатисто, немного надменно и почему-то совсем не обидно. — Я буду рядом, не переживай.  
— Вот в _этом-то_ и проблема!  
Гарма ненавидел этот смех. И скучал по нему чуть ли не сильнее, чем по всему остальному.

Гарма опоздал на семь минут к назначенному им же самим времени. Лейтенант Ларсен был за это несказанно благодарен: они едва закончили продув. Он рапортовал о полной готовности, стараясь никак не акцентировать внимание на том, что и экипаж, и персонал порта _несколько раздосадованы_ задержкой, потому что вылет и так откладывали на сутки, а из-за сегодняшнего промедления пришлось запустить грузовой корабль на полосу С, на которую не смог проехать погрузчик… К несчастью для лейтенанта, Гарма знал обо всём и сам, его потряхивало от волнения из-за первого полёта в новой должности, а также того, что Дозл и Ксилия вообще-то должны были следить за стартом и тоже ждали всё это время, — в общем, Гарма выглядел угрожающе раздражённым.  
Сделав несколько замечаний и велев отчитаться ему через три часа, он наконец-то отдал приказ к последней готовности и направился к мостику.  
— Капитан…  
— Что ещё?  
Что-то подсказывало Ларсену: он об этом пожалеет.  
— Я… извините, но… у вас ремень не той стороной застёгнут.  
Чар Азнабль, я оторву тебе башку…  
Гарма даже не пытался посмотреть вниз. Вместо этого он посмотрел на глашатая правды так, будто тот сообщил: "Капитан, у вас форма зелёная".  
— А то я не знаю! — Лейтенант вздрогнул и принялся извиняться опять. — Застёжка сломалась, не видишь, что ли?  
Придерживаясь выбранной тактики, Гарма Заби ходил с вывернутым наизнанку ремнём до отбоя. И никто больше не посмел делать ему замечаний.


End file.
